


hold me closer

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, Meat Cute AU, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: When the weather outside is frightful…Nami stays in with Vivi at her apartment. Happy to have some quiet away from the rest of the crew, she’s left with a different issue at hand. One that she can’t run from now.





	hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Blanket
> 
> The fourth of 31 short prompts for the month of October. To see the full list go [here!](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/187741793157/as-mentioned-earlier-this-month-im-doing-a)

The snow falls harder outside of Vivi’s living room window. Soft thudding onto the pane, _clink, clink, clicking_ as it piles higher on the edge. Tim McSunshine, the local weatherman did _not_ call for this much snow this morning, and when Nami left the house she didn’t think she wouldn’t be able to return.

“Stupid weatherman, I knew it was going to be a downpour, but-” Nami’s words die in her mouth as Vivi hands her a mug, “But, I’m glad I came over.”

Vivi hums in agreement bringing her mug up to her mouth, blowing on the contents gently. It’s dark, rich chocolate. Not even one of those mixes that comes with dehydrated marshmallows, no, this is true chocolat chaud.

After treating her to endless small restaurants around the city, Nami knew the payback was surely coming, she just didn’t expect it like this. Small plates and dishes made each and every time she came over. Even for the quick visits when Vivi needed to study for exams, things were made.

“I’m glad you came too. Snowed in together like a Hallmark movie! Maybe, you’ll have a long lost brother show up at the door, begging you to remember him because you hit your head when you were younger and got am-” Vivi rambles and Nami cuts her off with a hand against the side of her face, “Ok, maybe not, but I’m still glad you’re here with me. Getting snowed in alone is no fun.”

Nami makes an incredulous look. One that says more than her words could and Vivi sighs.

“Not all of us live with eight other people and long for privacy. I’m always alone here, it gets pretty boring.” She says before taking a cautious sip.

She’s right, Nami supposes, looking around the small apartment. Her life is _loud._ Constantly, all hours of the day, and the idea of living alone appeals to her greatly. Though, she would miss them…maybe.

“So, what’s the plan if the power goes out? Cards? Candles? Oooh, a summoning of the dead?” Nami asks wiggling her eyebrows, receiving a quick punch to the arm, “Ah, so just cards?”

Vivi sips on her chocolate again, humming in thought, her eyes wandering around the living room. There’s not much, a few stacks of books on law and other topics for her semester. A couple DVD’s, but if the power goes, they’re of no help.

“We could just…talk?” Vivi says, voice small, as if she suggested something truly heinous.

Nami swallows her gulp of chocolate wrong at her tone, throat screaming to cough it out of her lungs. So, she does, gasping and coughing with a laugh held behind it. Something she’s never been able to break herself of, laughing while she’s choking.

“S-sorry, that was-r-ck-really cute.” Nami sputters trying to regain her breath.

Vivi furrows her brows setting the mug down to the side, her hands slamming against Nami’s spine, only causing her to laugh harder.

“STOP LAUGHING. You’re going to die, breathe already, I’m not trained in this.” Vivi whines smacking in inconsistent chops into Nami’s back, each one making her cough.

Nami swats her away, but Vivi doesn’t relent, her smacks now comforting rather than intense. Much softer in their approach and Nami can feel the familiar heat creep up the back of her neck. The one that overcomes her each and every time Vivi gives her a little too much attention.

It’s not such an outlandish thing to happen. They’ve been on, what, three dates now? Maybe more depending on what your definition is. Nevertheless, it never gets easier when Vivi touches her, and Nami prays she never asks about the red that no doubt hovers beneath her hair.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, leave me be!” Nami argues and pulls further from Vivi’s reach but stills when she sees Vivi’s face fall. Sinking back into the ground, she sighs, hand reaching to place Vivi’s back onto her. “Please, continue saving me.”

Vivi pulls back with a laugh, hand now covering her mouth to stop herself from snorting. An attempt that goes without success. One that leaves Nami to start laughing again.

“God, you’re so cute, you know that?” Nami sighs, but quickly sucks in the breath, nearly choking all over again, “I m-mean, objectively.”

Vivi sighs, final laughs stuttering from her chest and leans to place her head against Nami’s shoulder. An action so simple, one that Luffy does to her daily, but now it holds a different weight. The blue silk hair falling onto her like a river, rushing hard and unforgiving into her stomach, making every movement hard to ignore.

“Nami?” Vivi asks softly, eyes still forward out the window, laughter completely gone from her voice.

Nami swallows watching the snow fall. Thick white flake pouring and floating out in the greyed-out world. Making the apartment seem so small, trapping them inside like a snow globe. Only them, some blankets, and the power for as long as it lasts.

“Yes?” She answers, and nearly bites her tongue from the warble in her tone. She doesn’t like to show weakness, not even to Vivi—especially not to Vivi. The only people who have seen her anywhere close were Luffy and Zoro, the night that they came and got her from home.

Vivi doesn’t know about that. She doesn’t need to. Her floating mind is brought back to focus when Vivi shifts off of her shoulder and is instead shifted. Thin shoulders now in line with Nami’s, eyes focused on her face like it held the answers to her next test.

It’s intimidating, to say the least, but Nami doesn’t falter. Only waits as Vivi seems to study her face.

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Vivi says, and the words barely sound like words in Nami’s ears. She blinks, and Vivi furrows her brows, “I said wh-”

Nami moves forward without thought, hands scooping beneath Vivi’s chin. She holds her there for a moment. A single beat of her heavy heart, but god, it feels eternal.

Soft skin against her hand, the smell of jasmine still present as ever, and Nami wants to combust. Just set aflame right there in front of Vivi, an action that she’s sure would be easier than what she’s about to do.

She leans forward and time stays slowed, Vivi’s breath warm and chocolate scented, and for a moment she lets herself hover. Mind on overdrive wondering if she’s taking things too far too fast. Even with Vivi sitting in front of her, literally asking her when.

Nami doesn’t know when she started kissing Vivi, only that she is. Their lips pressed together like puzzle pieces that have slid into place. Those confusing wooden ones, the ones that doctors’ offices always seem to have, and usually left Nami wanting to throw through the window. This puzzle is different.

A laugh breathes out across Nami’s lips, smile tugging on the edges, and Vivi mirrors her. Laughter gentle and breathy between them, each still hovering, waiting. It’s Vivi that moves this time, lips hard pressed against Nami’s and the force makes her gasp.

Just a small one, but it’s enough for Vivi to lock her lips around Nami’s upper lip. Her hands moving too, all in one motion, now gripped onto Nami’s shoulders. She’s so close, so warm, so vibrant. A small spot of sun amidst the grey outside.

They stay against the other. Hands trembling against skin, pushing closer, knitting tighter together as they kiss. Nami isn’t new to this, isn’t new to girls, and suspects Vivi likely isn’t either. It’s not something they’ve talked about, and they don’t have to.

It doesn’t matter in this moment, and Nami doubts that it will after. For they have the other now. Walls now broken a little more, crumbling as they press against the edges, their lips acting as the bridge.

Nami’s hands pull off of Vivi, and she back up in surprise, eyes now open and wide; no doubt curious as to what Nami is doing. She gathers the blanket that rest between them up, tossing it back onto the couch with a huff. When she turns back, her face is blood red with blush, and the sight makes Vivi’s chest flutter.

“It was too hot, I’m sorry I couldn’t-” Nami starts to explain, but is cut off by Vivi’s lips on hers, “Hey! You can’t do that to keep me from talking, now.”

Vivi’s eyelashes bat innocently, beneath them, a rather suspicious smile sits, framed with rosy cheeks. Nami sighs, and groans into her hands, ruffling her hair around before coming back up for air.

“You do things to me, Nefertari Vivi.” Nami groans and places her head onto Vivi’s shoulder, kissing what little skin shows, “You’re a criminal.”

Vivi hums a laugh, kissing the side of Nami’s face before pushing her back up to face her. Her nose wrinkles up in silent disagreement, and Nami simply nods.

“Future politician? I don’t think so.” Nami shakes her head solemnly, “A criminal. Though, maybe you would do well, now that I think about it.”

“Shut up! I’m not going to be like that. I want to do good!” Vivi argues with a huff, but sighs, cocking her head to the side with a smile, “Maybe you can be my criminal running mate.” 

Nami tackles her then, pressing her shoulders into the ground quickly pinning her, allowing her hair to dangle into Vivi’s face. She shakes her head, thoroughly torturing Vivi into a fit of laughter, before pulling away.

“I’m the worst there is in this city. I’ll be your secret service, after all—I’m quite sneaky.” Nami says firmly and leans down to plant a quick kiss on her lips. The action now feeling natural, but the buzz behind it remains. “Just tell me the word, and I’ll bring a man down.”

“Well, I do have a request.” Vivi says and Nami’s eyebrows shoot up.

“So quick! Was it that weird guy at the bodega that made eyes at you? He’s already on my list anyways.” Nami replies and lets her eyes drift out the window. The snow is now starting to swallow up the cars on the street. They’re going to be here a while.

“No, no. Well…that wouldn’t be the worst.” Vivi says drawing Nami’s attention back, “I just want the blanket back. I’m cold.”

Nami tsks grabbing it back off the couch, tucking it over and into Vivi’s sides, effectively trapping her. Vivi hums happily, scrunching up into it until only the blue of her hair remains visible.

“I forgot you’re allergic to the cold, _princess._” Nami sighs and nudges Vivi beneath her new cocoon.

The side of the blanket untucks and Vivi holds up the edge, waving it gently as a sign for Nami to come underneath. One she accepts, sliding up against Vivi on the ground. Warmth quickly seeps into her, leaving her to sigh.

“Alright, maybe you have a point.” Nami murmurs and Vivi’s hand tucks the blanket back around her, trapping the heat.

“Hold me closer.” Vivi whispers and Nami answers by closing what little space is left, wrapping her arm around Vivi’s waist.

“Anything else, your highness?” Nami asks, tone almost sleepy now that the heat and comfort starts to work its magic on her.

“Stop calling me that!” Vivi argues and Nami shakes her head. Vivi grumbles for a moment and sighs, turning to face Nami, her features barely showing in the light that reaches beneath the blanket, “Fine, then kiss me.”

Nami smiles then. Her hands no longer shaking while they hold Vivi closer to her face. Breath still warm, sweet like chocolate, and Nami’s to steal.

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
